


Glitter

by heythereamigos (daughter_of_nemesis)



Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughter_of_nemesis/pseuds/heythereamigos
Summary: Drarry Microfic Prompt: GlitterSometimes  you shouldn't trust your partner with glitter.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompt-Based Drarry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090598
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drarry Microfics, January 2021





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> made it through one full week of the new year! heres a bit of a fun one!

He turned away from the mirror and stared at Draco. 

_ “What have you done?!” _

“I’m sorry! You said you wanted to spice up your wardrobe!”

“And  _ this _ is what I get?”

“Well, er, it came out rather fast. I’m not used to Muggle things!”

Harry believed that. Draco was terrible at muggle things. Harry slowly dragged his face back to his reflection. As soon as he saw it, he winced. Draco let out a cough that sounded like a poorly covered laugh. 

Harry’s once black hair, was now a mess of multicolored glitter. 

He was getting rid of the glitter. 


End file.
